degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:When I See Eli Smile I Smile/The Girl who Fell For a Secret, Adam Torres FanFiction Chapter 11
As Adam and Anna approached Degrassi, the music blasting from the gym got louder. Adam walked Arm in Arm with Anna, who was in a gorgeous red dress. She had a gold heart necklace wrapped around her neck. It was a gift from Adam. Adam wore a clean cut tux, similar to the one he had at his Aunts wedding. They walked down the sidewalk towards the school before Anna stopped. "Is something wrong?" Adam looked at her, his smile slowly faded. "No, im just, dizzy... About everything that happened." Anna inhaled deeply, the fresh air filled her lungs. Adam nodded his head and stepped closer to her. "I'm going to protect you Anna, I promise." She smiled once more and nodded slightly. She looked over at Adam as they reached the front doors of Degrassi. "Ready?" He asked her. Anna nodded her head once more before they made their way to the gym. Vegas night was exactly what Anna pictured it to look like. Red curtains, Girls in cocktail dresses, poker tables and music. She immediatly pulled Adam to the middle of the dance floor. "Im not really a Dancer.." He tried to reassure her. She laughed and interlaced her fingers with his. "Just...relax." Anna told him before pulling him closer. A attractive smile appeared on Adams face. Eli I wasnt really in the best mood for Vegas Night, but at least i had the most gorgeous girl on my arm. Clare. My eyes quickly scanned the room for Adam. He was already on the dance floor with Anna. I'v never seen him this happy. Anna was really nice, and she was good to Adam. "Why dont we dance blue eyes?" I asked clare, who was playing with her ring. "Me? I cant dance.." She admitted. I smiled at her as the shine in her big blue eyes grew brighter. "Well Miss Edwards, i dont take no for an answer" I lightly tugged on her wrist before pulling her to the dance floor. Adam The song quickly ended as Anna pulled me to the hallway. It was dark, quiet, and very much peaceful. Anna held my hand as she pulled me down the hall, giggling along the way. She finally pinned me against a locker. Her eyes slowly went up and down my body before she leaned in for a kiss. Her soft lips pressed onto mine gave my stomach butterflies. My hands gripped onto her waist a bit tighter. She giggled as i slowly kissed the outline of her jaw. We were enjoying our alone time until we were rudly intrurupted by some parents of the PTA. The dance was over pretty quickly, and i still had an hour to spare, so i decided to walk Anna home. The walk took longer than usual, but we made it with just enough time to spare. "Well, Break has began. Two whole weeks of relaxing" She wrapped her arms around me before placing another kiss on my forehead, then cheek, lastly lips. Anna Adam slowly pulled away from our kiss. He cleared his thoat and began to speak. He mumbled at first and then raised his voice. "Im gonna spend a few days at my Grandmothers house, but i promise as soon as i return, it will be just you and me." He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb, sending goosebumps though-out my body. "Have fun, okay?" I kissed him once more before i walked to the front door. Adam slowly started walking down my driveway. I turned my head to look at Adam. He did the same. We both smiled and ran back into each others arms. Adam picked me off the ground and twirled me around. Giggles slipped out as he placed small quick pecks on my lips. "I love you, just thought you'd know." I told him, and with a smile he repiled; "Love you too" "Will you forget me?" I added before pulling away. "Never, ever." He smiled as our hands separated. I ran threw the front door and up to my room. The door slammed shut behind me as i jumped onto my Red Velvet bed. My dress spread across the bed sheet as i hugged my favorite pillow. I felt on top of the world. Category:Blog posts